


DM//AI

by brenna_xoxox



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, F/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenna_xoxox/pseuds/brenna_xoxox
Summary: *phone dings*@Ashton5SOS had followed you





	1. Ticket

@5SOS_AAM: Me: Hi my name is Maggie.   
Fellow AA meeting members: *monotone*  
Hi Maggie.Me: I lied i'm not a alcoholic, i am a * gulps* Ashton Irwin aholic  
124 retweets 312 likes  
@5SOS_AAM: People often want to punch babies and puppies for being so adorable. That's how I view Ashton. I’m not meeting him for health reasons, not because he doesn't know I exist. I promise *nervous laughter*  
146 retweets 201 likes  
@5SOS_AAM: Wow *wipes tear* 1000 followers! Can I drop out of school now?  
4 retweets 163 likes


	2. Chapter Two

@5SOS_AAM: I’d sell my body for concert tickets. Any takers @Ashton5SOS ?  
241 retweets 451 likes

@5SOS_AAM: @Luke5SOS Wanna get under me so I can see you guys from down on floor level?  
321 retweets 518 likes  
@Luke5S0S: No thanks. Aren’t you a Ashton type of girl anyway.

@5SOS_AAM: @Luke5SOS I just shit my pants. Ngl.  
410 retweets 642 likes  
@Luke5SOS: Oh No Spaghetti O’s.

@5SOS_AAM: @Ashton5SOS come get your boyfriend.  
@Ashton5SOS: I can’t control my mans.

@5SOS_AAM: I just shit my pants x2  
@Luke5SOS: Oh No Spaghetti O’s x2.  
@Ashton5sos: … stop.


	3. Chapter Three

@5SOS_AAM: I don’t understand fangirls that are … normal? Like i have a mini stroke at least once a day. They post something. Stroke. I see a picture. Stroke. I hear their names. Stroke. THEY ARE LITERALLY BREATHING! STROKE!  
542 retweets 427 likes

@5SOS_AAM: Thanks for 2000 followers! I get noticed by Luke and I gained so many. Sadly I am still single and have not made Ashton fall in love with me.  
615 retweets 592 likes

@5SOS_AAM: I have not given up hope though! @Ashton5SOS will fall in love with me. Who wants to be my maid of honor and @Luke5SOS future wife?  
756 retweets 481 likes  
@Ashton5SOS: Shouldn't I have a say in who I want as my best man?  
@5SOS_AAM: We all know that the wedding is about the bride and not the husband.

@5SOS_AAM: @Luke5SOS you want to be the best man at our wedding?   
@Luke5SOS: If I can’t be the bride I guess I will settle for the best man. 

@Luke5S0S has followed you


	4. Chapter Four

@5SOS_AAM: swig ati swoogite, I knew you wanted the booty ;) @Luke5SOS thanks for the follow!  
715 retweets 637 likes  
@Luke5SOS: There is only one booty I want. A better one. A thick one.  
@5SOS_AAM: WTF! Boi you thick already!

@5SOS_AAM: If Luke Hemmings has a flat ass and it’s bigger than mine, what does that classify my ass as?  
754 retweets 862 likes  
@Luke5SOS: depressed.

@5SOS_AAM: Who is the biggest meme boy out of all of the guys? Whoever you said, INCORRECT. The answer is I. I am the biggest meme boy.  
507 retweets 648 likes  
@Luke5SOS: If you are the biggest meme boy, does that make me a good boy?  
@5SOS_AAM: NO! Just take a look at the lip piercing you used to have bitch.

@Luke5SOS: @5SOS_AAM Suck my ass.  
@5SOS_AAM: I would rather have Ashton’s ass to suck but … I will settle for the lip ring bitch.  
@Luke5SOS:*gasps*My ass is so much better than Ashtons! 

@5SOS_AAM: *adjusts earpiece* you heard it here first folks! @Luke5SOS spends lots of time sucking @Ashton5SOS ass. Back to you at the studio Steve  
942 retweets 1501 likes  
@Ashton5SOS: How did I get dragged into this?


	5. Chapter Five

@5SOS_AAM: Yes hi. I’d like to order nine of these please *points to life on menu*  
460 retweets 518 likes  
@Luke5S0S: Why nine? Are trying to become a cat?  
@5SOS_AAM: No dude. Cats are chillin, but I would have eight backup lifes. I will need them.

@Luke5SOS: If anyone knows a good therapist or mental hospital @5SOS_AAM seems to need either one.  
@5SOS_AAM: Is this meant to be a insult? It’s true af. Send them my way people. If possible can it be a hot therapist? Inbox is open and mental health is low.

@5SOS_AAM: Honestly though, mental health is important and never, ever throw push it to the side. You are important and you matter to someone. Don’t give up. If you ever need someone to talk to, I am here. No matter what is going on, how unimportant you think it seems, message me. Let me be here for you.  
1054 retweet 1245 likes  
@Luke5SOS: Even a “famous” person?  
@5SOS_AAM: any person that needs anything.

Private Dm’s:  
Luke5SOS: Hey … I could use a friend right now.  
5SOS_AAM: Pull up a chair Mr. Hemmings and tell me what the problem is.


	6. Chapter Six

@5SOS_AAM: Not gonna lie, I’d totally fuck Mickey Mouse. Only the club house one though. Like my hair looks bad? Boom bitch, that kinky mouse has a brush and hair spray for me at his wish. Makeup looks bad? Here is the highlighter that would finish off the look.   
135 retweets 241 like  
@Luke5SOS: Are you okay?  
@5SOS_AAM: I am never okay dear child, why do you ask?  
@Luke5SOS: At Least make it Pluto  
@5SOS_AAM: Pluto is a little bitch. The only one a support is my baby planet pluto. *whispers* I will always consider you a planet beautiful.

@5SOS_AAM: Pluto is a planet. No matter what Luke Hemmings thinks, with his wrong opinions.  
751 retweets 864 likes  
@Luke5SOS: I never said Pluto was not a planet?  
@5SOS_AAM: But did you agree with me? Did you? Hmm?

@Luke5SOS: Pluto is still a planet in my eyes.  
@5SOS_AAM: Good. Trading that bad lip ring boy for a straight right minded respectful man.  
@Ashton5SOS: Are you traming him? Give me tips, I have been trying for years!  
@5SOS_AAM: Send a dick pic and I will give away my secrets  
@Ashton5SOS: It’s gonna be a no from me.

@5SOS_AAM: Ashton turned down the first attempt of getting to see that DICK. *meme voice* Mission failed. We’ll get em’ next time.  
@Luke5SOS: Really thought this would work. Moving to plan B.


	7. Chapter Seven

Private Dm

@5SOS_AAM: So… do you really have plans to get me a dick pic from Ashton? If you do… i’m down.  
@Luke5SOS: No sadly I haven’t seen his dick yet. Let me see it first then we can get started on getting it for you.  
@5SOS_AAM: Once you see it?   
@Luke5SOS: Yes, once I see his dick you will see his dick.  
@5SOS_AAM: You promise?  
@Luke5SOS: I promise.  
@5SOS_AAM: omg! Instead of the sisterhood of the circleling pants, it's the sisterhood of the traveling dick pic1  
@Luke5SOS: This is a life goal I didn’t know I had.  
@5SOS_AAM; I don’t relate. Talk to Luke, check. See Ashton’s dick, soon to be check. ;)  
@Luke5SOS: That is all of the life goals you have?   
@5SOS_AAM: No. Do you think I have no life or something?  
@Luke5SOS: Thank God.  
@5SOS_AAM: I also have the goal to talk to Michael and Calum. Jake Gyllenhaal.  
@Luke5SOS: I want to meet and talk to Jake Gyllenhaal today.  
@5SOS_AAM: Oh Luke hunny, we all do. 

@5SOS_AAM: Nothing better than bonding with @Luke5SOS over ours and rest of the populations love of Jake Gyllenhaal.  
954 retweets 1542 likes  
@Luke5SOS: Love me some Gyllenhaal


	8. Chapter Eight

@5SOS_AAM: To the person that told me smoking kills, ha jokes on you that’s the plan. Taking years off as I go.  
420 retweets 562 likes  
@Luke5SOS: No! I don’t support that kind of behavior. Vaping is the way.

@5SOS_AAM: @Luke5sos supports vaping, I would never. I will also be telling your mother.  
@Luke5sos: Go for it bitch, i’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me.

Private Dms  
@Ashton5sos: Hey I know this is most likely a joke but please don’t talk about wanting to die. Luke cares about you so much, and your family has got to care about you as well.   
@5SOS_AAM: Thank you so much. It was a joke, but it has some underlying feelings in it. Thank you for putting care into a random fan girl.  
@Ashton5sos: Of course. Somehow you got Luke to care about you, anyone that matters to one the boys, maders to me too.  
@5SOS_AAM: Such boyfriends. I cry.

 

@5SOS_AAM: You call @Luke5sos and @Ashton5sos boyfriends and you get left on read? I smell denial.  
753 retweets 951 likes  
@Luke5sos: I am hurt. How dare he deny me.   
@5SOS_AAM: You deserve better babes.  
@Luke5sos: Take that @Asshton5sos


	9. Chapter Nine

@5SOS_AAM: Sometimes I forget that the Guys are famous and get shocked when other people know they exist, or they are in an article about celebrities. I’m so proud of them.  
853 retweets 948 likes  
@Luke5sos: I tend to forget too. I tend to be forgetful so that’s not saying much.  
@5SOS_AAM: A whole mood.

 

Private Dms  
@5SOS_AAM: Do you really forget that you are famous at times.  
@Luke5sos: Omg you messaged me first! One of the first times!  
@5SOS_AAM: Well shit. Never thought I would have a celebrity happy that I messaged them first. Life goals.  
@Luke5sos: omg you can die happy now! But, no I don’t forget. I can’t. I wish I could at times just to have a day alone and not worrying about what I do or say without backlash. I am beyond thankful for all the fans I love traveling and things like that, but I wish I could have a day every now and then just to be free.  
@5SOS_AAM: Holy cow. I’ve never thought of that. I feel like being “famous” is the thing to be. Most people don’t talk about the downfalls of fame.  
@Luke5sos: I am beyond thankful for what I have and the opportunities that have been presented to me, I am lucky to be doing what I love.   
@5SOS_AAM: Thank you for taking the time and talking to fans and I. You are truly one of the kindest people I have ever talked to. If you ever feel the need to take a break from talking to me then I understand.   
@Luke5sos: Thank you. Somehow you don’t count as a fan anymore. You have wormed a way into my heart.  
@5SOS_AAM: Well I am honored Luke but I am an Ashton girl through and through.  
@Luke5sos: Oh shut it. I mean you are a friend now. Nothing more nothing less. No romantic feelings here  
@5SOS_AAM: wow. Didn’t have to put it that straightforward and hurtful. It’s okay, I know it’s because you are in a relationship with Calum.  
@Luke5sos: I thought my boyfriend was Ashton.  
@5SOS_AAM: Yes! Haha i have tricked you into admitting it. *cue evil laughter*


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry an update has taken so long. My laptop is broken.

Private DM's  
@5sos_AAM: hey you sexy ass bro

@Luke5Sos: did you just call me bro and sexy in the same text?

@5sos_AAM: no, this is Twitter not texts.

@Luke5Sos: it's essentially the same thing.

@5SOS_AAM: Essentially sleep and death are the same thing.

@Luke5sos: That is not even close. Death and sleep are nothing alike. Private messages and texts are.

@5SOS_AAM: No they are not. You don't know my number, what country I live in, what I look like. You don't even know my name.

@Luke5sos: I mean you are not wrong. How about we change a few of those things then?

@5SOS_AAM: Okay. My name is Steven, born and raised in the land of meme and my number is 8675309. I look like my ex girlfriends mom Stacy. 

@Luke5sos: I hate you so much.

@5SOS_AAM: Why thank you Mr. Hemming's . I guess I can give you my name for putting up with my jokes though.

@Luke5sos: I would love that. What should I call you?

@5SOS_AAM: Because we are such great friends you can call me Steve!


	11. Chapter Eleven

@Luke_5sos: I found your name!

@5SOS_AAM: Did you now?

@Luke_5sos: Yep. I looked back through the tweets you have posted. You called yourself Maggie at some point.

@5SOS_AAM: Well done young grasshopper. You found out something personal about me. 

@Luke_5sos: Now that I know your name , the only thing I need to know about a person, do you have imessage? I know you live in the United States so we can text through imessage and not be changed insane amounts and I am not active on Twitter as much as I should be.

@5SOS_AAM: Are you a stalker? How did you know I live in the US?

@Luke_5sos: You have it listed on your profile bio. You know I am not a stalker so is that a yes?

@5SOS_AAM: If I must *secretly freaking out* How do you know I won't sell your phone number?

@Luke_5sos: Blind faith maybe? but here text me anytime I shall be waiting. (***)***-***

__________________Imessage_____________

Maggie: Hey baby boy. It's been all of two minutes since we talked.

Baby boy Luke: Who is this? How did you get my number?

Maggie: Very funny Luke. Stop playing around you know you love me.

Baby boy Luke: This isn't Luke. Who is this and how do you have my number?

Maggie: Luke it's Maggie stop this i'm getting annoyed lol.

Luke maybe?: THIS IS NOT LUKE I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE MAGGIE!

Maggie: Who is this then?

Luke maybe?: Ashton Irwin.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Maggie: I am going to kill Luke. I'm very sorry but you are about to lose a band mate.

LOML: What did he do this time? He tends to be treated often.

Maggie: Well...my name is Maggie. Luke and I have been talking on Twitter for a little while and he asked to change numbers. He gave me your number instead of his because he knows I have a crush on you.

LOML: Oh okay. I know who you are. I knew he was talking to a girl online but I didn't know your name. Sorry.

Maggie: He didn't know my name until today either, no offence taken. Could you by any chance give me Luke's number so I can use very nasty words at him?

LOML: Sure (***)***-***. 

Maggie: Thanks. I apologize in advance for the soon death of Luke. I am also sorry for bothering you. Never would have texted you if I would have known.

LOML: No problem. Have a great day Maggie. If you kill Luke just make sure he can drag her corpse to the studio tomorrow.

Maggie: Will do. Have a good day too.

 

 

Maggie: I hate you.

Luke sucks: I take it you didn't think my surprise was as funny as I did.

Maggie: Correct Hemmings. I am mortified. I called him baby boy. 

Luke: lmao. That's amazing. 

Maggie: I might sell your number now. I bet I would find that really funny and you would hate it. 

Luke: touche.

Maggie: ...

Luke: You aren't going to sell my number right?

Maggie: .....

Luke: Maggie you aren't right?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Unknown number: Omg is this Luke Hemmings!

Unknown number: I love you so much! 

Unknown number: I can't believe this is really Luke Robert Hemmings!

Luke: How did you get this number? I think you have the wrong number. I don't even know who this Luke is.

Unknown number: OMG LUKE YOU REPLIED.

Luke: Please stop contacting this number I have no idea who you or this Luke guy is.

Unknown number: I know this is you Luke Hemmings. I am beyond excited to be talking to you!

Luke: Stop texting me or you will be blocked. Now.

Unknown number: okay okay. My name is Emily and she gave me your number to mess with you for giving her the wrong number.

Luke: Maggie put you up to this?

Emily: Yep. I am her best friend and she gave me your number after I swore to secrecy. 

Luke: Nice to meet you Emily, even if you gave me a heart attack. I thought I was going to have to tell management I gave my number away. I would be in so much crap.

Emily: Sorry about that. I had to help my girl get you back for embarrassing her in front of Ashton. 

 

@5SOS_AAM: Thank you @E5sosfanatic for helping me get revenge. It sure tastes sweet.

@Luke_5sos followed @E5sosfaatic


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Unknown Number: Maggie?

Maggie: Yes? Who is this?

Unknown Number: You don't have my number saved?

Maggie: Should I have your number saved?

Unknown Number: I guess not. I just assumed a fan would keep my number to sell or to text me constantly.

Maggie: A fan? Who is this?

Unknown Number: Ashton.

Maggie: *has stroke and actually dies* 

Maggie: Well howdy there. Never thought you would reach out to me. 

Maggie: Wait...do you have my number saved.

Daddy af: No lol. I got it from Luke's phone.

Maggie: You have Luke's phone password?

Daddy af: Yeah, he has mine too.

Maggie: Such boyfriends. 

Daddy af: lol...so what are you up to

Maggie: nothing much *totally still not fangirling* you?

Daddy af: nothing much either *totally not laying in bed wide awake*

Maggie: In bed? It's 12:19pm. Why in the world are you trying to sleep.

Daddy af: Where in the world do you live? It's 2:22am here in Australia.

Maggie: I forget there is a big time difference between here, the US, and Australia.

Daddy af: Oh US huh?

Maggie: You know it land of freedom and guns. 

Daddy af: and Trump

Maggie: Thanks for the constant reminder that this country went even more to shit they day he took over.

Daddy af: You are welcome. :)

Maggie: Wtf

Daddy af: what?

Maggie: Is this 2009 or something. NO emoji's just a " :)". Get is together Irwin.

Daddy af: Rude. Maybe I want it to 2009.

Maggie: Don't we all. The year that our lord and savior Barack Obama came into office.

Daddy af: Our lord and savior?

Maggie: Yes out lord and savior. RIP 

Daddy af: Rip? Obama isn't dead. 

Maggie: No but our country is. Has been since January 20, 2017. The day that expired orange took over.

Daddy af: Makes sense. 

Maggie: Ashton

Daddy af: yes?

Maggie: Go to sleep. Try at least.

Daddy af: Okay...and maggie

Maggie: Yes?

Daddy af: Your number is now officially saved in my phone. Have a good day.

Maggie: *Flings self off balcony* Have a good night. Tell tomorrow I said hello.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Maggie: Emily please answer I need help.

Boo thing E: Yes my love?

Maggie: Ashton texted me.

Boo thing E: Okay? Leave me alone pleases I am trying to sleep

Maggie: It's 1. You are still asleep?

Boo thing E: I was asleep. I was rudely awaken by your text. I am going to go back to sleep. Talk later about this life changing news?

Maggie: Fine. Talk to you later... if I have not died of happiness by then.

 

 

 

Maggie: Luke answer your texts.

Maggie: I need to talk to you asap.

Maggie: It's important on so many levels.

Maggie: It's 1pm and I'm my eyes out please answer.

Maggie: Luke my love please. I need support.

Luke: Yes?

Maggie: Finally! I have missed you so much

Luke: Okay. I missed you too. You spammed my phone for this?

Maggie: No. Guess what!

Luke: I'm tired and what to go back to sleep.

Maggie: Yes! And...Ashton texted me! 

Luke: What no way!

Maggie: Yes way!

Luke: omg omg omg 

Maggie: Right

Luke: We need to talk about this face to face.

Maggie: What lol. You gonna fly to the US? 

Luke: No why would I do that when there is wifi and facetime?

Maggie: Wait what? You don't know what I look like I may be ugly and make you go blind.;

Luke: Oh shut up. You are fine.

Maggie:Luke no....we can talk on here.

 

*Incoming FaceTime from Luke Hemmings*

Accept or decline?

Accept.


End file.
